A New Man
by Kaliya22
Summary: Ok so I'll surrender to the masses and do a D/Y story. But I warn you, it won't be typical Hope you like it, please r&r!


_Author's note: This is Chapter 1, there should be more to come. I know some of you are waiting for me to finish other stories as well, and I promise I will do my best to get them done as soon as possible. It seems my muse loves to hop around and shove new ideas in my head that I just can't resist starting on. Now if I could just get my muse to stay put until I finish each story! Hope you all like this one!_

Tasha knew that Commander Riker was imbued with the powers of the Q entity. She watched him curiously as he paced the bridge. He felt her eyes upon him and paused to look her way. She met his eyes, defiant to his power. He strode up the ramp to her side and spoke quietly to her. "You still don't believe me, do you?" Her eyes narrowed, noting his proud pose. "I believe you, sir," she replied. Riker heard the uncertainty in her voice. "But you want proof," he said. She chewed on her lower lip and remained silent.

"Proof," Will said, loud enough for the entire bridge complement to hear him. He stalked off down the ramp again. "Everyone wants proof." He stopped in front of the Captain's chair, where Picard sat and regarded him. "Captain, permission to call a meeting of the senior staff." Captain Picard cocked an eyebrow and shifted in his seat. He half shrugged, "For what reasons, Commander?" "For proof, sir. I will prove to you all that I possess the powers of Q now." Picard glanced around the bridge, noticing all eyes were on him. "Granted, Riker. You may have your meeting." "Thank you, sir." "When would you like to do this, Commander?" Will looked around the bridge, noticing that all of the senior staff was already present. "How about now? We can remain here, on the bridge." Captain Picard looked briefly shocked, but nodded. "Alright then, let's get on with it."

Will grinned eagerly as he stood before them all. "I know you all doubt my powers. So, in order to prove it to you, I will give each of you a gift. Something you have always wanted, one of your deepest desires." He glanced to Geordi, sitting to the right of Riker's chair. "Geordi, my friend." He walked over to stand a step in front of Geordi. He waved his hand once in front of Geordi's face, and then gently lifted Geordi's VISOR away. Geordi blinked at the sudden change to his visual perception. He glanced at the viewscreen, seeing the planet below as any other human would. "Commander… I can see!" He looked around excitedly at the rest of the senior staff, his eyes coming to rest on Tasha. "You are beautiful," he said, "as I had always imagined." Tasha blushed slightly.

Will took this as acceptance of his gift. He turned to Data. "Ah Data, there's no guessing what to give you." Another wave of his hand, and a bright light enveloped the android. When the light faded, a man sat there. A man with Data's features, but gone was the golden skin and amber eyes. Instead, Data had normal skin tone, and light brown eyes. Data glanced down at himself, studying his hands. He felt an intense joy spread through himself. When he realized he was feeling emotion, he looked up at Will, a huge grin spreading across his features. He examined his hands. "I'm human," he remarked, in a half whisper.

Tasha looked in amazement at the man Data had become. She wondered for a brief second if he would be a better lover as a man than as an android. Feeling her cheeks heat up again, she quickly quelled those thoughts and returned her attention to Will.

Will was regarding Worf with a mischievous look in his eye. Without saying anything, he nodded once, and a bright light flared at Worf's feet. When it faded, a Klingon female knelt before Worf. The female looked up and hissed at Worf. He returned her hiss with a low growl that vibrated in Tasha's chest as she stood near them. The Klingon female hissed again, in a seductive manner. Tasha shifted her weight from one foot to the other, and the female noticed her. Seeing the instant bloodlust in the Klingon's eyes, Tasha shifted her weight again, this time to the balls of her feet, ready to defend herself. She rocked back when the female lunged, but Worf was quick and threw the female down the ramp. Since pain intermingled with pleasure in Klingons, this action did nothing more than cause the female to disregard Tasha, and go back to trying to seduce Worf.

Tasha's attention was taken away from the Klingon love scene as Will came up the ramp beside her again. He glanced down into her eyes. "My gift to you, dear Tasha, is not something I can give here. But I promise, you will receive it soon." He squeezed her arm and went back down the ramp. Her curiosity renewed, she tried to figure out what the gift would be. Worf interrupted her thoughts. "Lt, permission to be dismissed." She glanced at him, and the female clinging to him. She nodded her consent, and the Klingon pair quietly departed. Turning her attention back to the scene below, she saw Will move to stand in front of the Captain. Before Will could give any more of his gifts, however, a flash brought their attention to the center of the bridge as Q appeared.

"Enough, Riker," said Q, dressed in Starfleet apparel. "You have given these humans more than they deserve." Will stared at Q, obviously displeased with his comment. "I was giving them proof, Q." "And proof they have seen my dear Riker. There is no reason to waste your time on that any longer." Q looked around, noticing Geordi's eyes and Data's appearance. He grinned in delight. "Your friends may keep their gifts of course. This may prove interesting after all." In another flash of light, Q disappeared. Will looked at his Captain and saw Picard watching him. He glanced around the bridge once before settling into his chair.

"This is so exciting," said Data, as he moved back to his post. The prior android was obviously enjoying his new human features and feelings. Picard groaned to himself, sensing that this was going to get annoying fast. He stood and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "You are all dismissed. I will have the relief crew take over early, so that you may enjoy the gifts Commander Riker has given you." He heard the excited murmur of thanks from Data and Geordi as they filed off the bridge. He noticed Tasha waited until the two were gone before she exited, using a different turbolift. He breathed a sigh of relief when Will followed Tasha out and he was left briefly alone.

Tasha went straight to her quarters. Stripping off her uniform, she called up a hot shower. Ten minutes later, she was toweling her hair off when the door chimed. "Just a minute!" she called, wrapping a robe around herself. She ran her fingers through her wet hair as she walked towards the door. "Enter!" she called. The door opened, and Data stood there. "Data," she said, "please, come in." "Tasha," he said, as he walked into her cabin. "I am sorry, I did not mean to disturb you." "Nonsense, Data, please, sit down." He sprawled out in a chair, forgoing his usual stiff android posture, even throwing one leg over the arm. Tasha sat on the couch, careful to keep her robe wrapped tight. "So, how does it feel to be human Data?" "It is wonderful Tasha. And a bit overwhelming, if I must say." He moved over to sit on the couch next to her, keeping a polite distance. "Tasha," he began, looking down at his hands as if he was uncomfortable. "I came by to tell you that I understand now why you told me 'It never happened'." Tasha blushed at the reminder of their one night together. "You were just embarrassed, right?" "Yes Data, I was embarrassed. I didn't know how to explain that to you, so I just told you to forget the whole incident. I…" He cut her off. "You do not have to explain Tasha." He reached over and took her hand, squeezing it gently. She smiled at him.

Data decided to take a chance. Scooting a bit closer to Tasha, he leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips. Tasha looked up at him, shocked. She found herself studying his new human features, and thinking again that he looked rather handsome. She met his eyes, and saw flecks of the android gold in his light brown. She debated a moment, and then shrugged mentally. She leaned forward and kissed him. Data returned her kiss eagerly. Tasha felt her body heat up with passion. The pair quickly became entwined on the couch, Data on top of Tasha. Tasha wrapped her legs around Data, her short robe riding up her body. Data groaned, and pressed himself against her. He felt himself growing hard, and android instincts made him take note of the exact actions that had caused it.

Tasha marveled over the differences in Data's body now. He weighed a lot less, and he was much more pleasant to feel pressed against her. And it appeared certain body parts of his were controlled by normal male desire rather than being turned on in an android's brain. She would not have wanted a relationship with the android Data, but the human one had potential. She stopped thinking as his hard erection pressed between her legs. She tugged at his uniform, eager to feel his bare skin against hers. Data didn't disagree. He stood up, and picked her up in his arms. He carried her to the bedroom and gently laid her in the center of the bed. Watching her, he quickly removed his uniform and climbed into bed next to her. Without a word, he undid the tie holding her robe closed. He gasped softly as his eyes traveled over her, taking in her pale beauty. Leaning on his side, he kissed her again as his hand traced over her body. He teased her with light touches, running his fingers over her arm, her stomach, and between her breasts. She moaned softly when he cupped her breast in his hand. He squeezed gently, and she responded by arching her back.

Data found it difficult to control his newfound desire. He slid his hand down between Tasha's legs, discovering that she was wet and ready for him. Seeing no reason to wait any longer, he climbed on top of her, positioning himself between her legs. Using his hand, he slowly guided himself into her. Tasha moaned again, raising her hips to meet his. Once he was fully inside her, he held still for a moment, kissing her deeply before he began thrusting in and out of her. Data moaned as he felt the sensations for the first time as a human. He felt a tremble in his abdomen, and some instinct told him to slow down before it was over too fast. As he slowed his thrusts, he caressed Tasha's breasts, noticing how her passion had put a slight flush over her face and chest. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he almost lost control. He paused, taking deep breaths, but Tasha wouldn't let him have a moment to recover. She thrust her hips upwards and he felt her tighten around him. Giving in to the passion, he thrust fast into her. She cried out as she reached orgasm, and he came with her. When the waves of pleasure had faded, Data slid over and stretched out beside her. Tasha lay still for a moment, catching her breath and letting the air flow over her naked body.

Data basked in the after effects of the sexual pleasure. He felt Tasha curl up next to him, her body hot against his skin. He put an arm around her, and she rested her head on his chest. Together, they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
